staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Listopada 2003
TVP 1 06:10 Moda na sukces; odc.2054; serial prod.USA 06:35 Moda na sukces; odc.2055; serial prod.USA 07:00 Wiadomości 07:05 Sąsiedzi; Wielka wygrana; serial komediowy TVP stereo 07:30 Lokatorzy; Wielkie otwarcie; serial komediowy TVPstereo 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Budzik 08:50 Spona; 1998 film fab.prod. polskiej (93'); reż: Waldemar Szarek; wyk: Władysław Kowalski, Łukasz Lewandowski, Radosław Flis, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Ewa Błaszczyk 10:25 Zwierzęta świata; Wydry i życiodajny prąd; odc.1/2; film dok.prod.angielskiej 10:55 Żółwie Ninja III; Teenage Mutant Ninja- Turtles III; 1992 film fab.prod USA; reż: Stuart Gillard; wyk: Elias Koteas,Sab Shimono,Paige Turco 12:30 Gladiatorzy drugiej wojny światowej; odc.5/26-SAS; (Gladiators of World War II); 2001 serial dokumentalny prod. angielsko-amerykańskiej 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Trochę kultury; magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy stereo 13:35 Na kłopoty Bednarski; odc.2/7 Bursztynowe serce; 1986 serial TVP; reż: Paweł Pitera; wyk: Stefan Friedmann 14:30 Buffy-postrach wampirów; Buffy the Vampire Slayer; 1992 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Fran Rubel Kuzui; wyk: Donald Sutherland,Ben Affleck,Rutger Hauer 16:00 Moda na sukces; odc.2054; serial prod.USA 16:20 Moda na sukces; odc.2055; serial prod. USA 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Klan; odc.753; telenowela TVP 18:05 Ukochany kraj - PRL w piosence- Lidzbark Warmiński 2003 19:00 Wieczorynka; Tabaluga; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:15 Na rozstaju; Intersection; 1994 film fab.prod.USA /za zgodą rodziców/ (stereo); reż: Mark Rydell; wyk: Richard Gere,Sharon Stone,Lolita Davidovich 22:00 Teatr Telewizji; Żelazna konstrukcja; autor:Maciej Wojtyszko; reż: Sylwester Chęciński; wyk: Eugenia Herman,Ewa Ziętek,Dorota Pomykała 23:25 Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur Łódź 2003 00:15 Aktorskie klany:Jerzy Stuhr; Obywatel Piszczyk; 1988 film fab. prod. polskiej (102'); reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Jerzy Stuhr, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Zaleski, Kazimierz Kaczor 02:00 Niespodziewane życie; An Unexpected Life; 1997 film fab.prod.USA; reż: David Jones; wyk: Stockard Channing,Stephen Collins,Christine Ebersole 03:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom; Żegnaj Rockefeller; odc.11; 1992 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Waldemar Szarek; wyk: Piotr Fronczewski, Kamil Gewartowski, Magdalena Zawadzka, Marek Barbasiewicz 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kangurek Hip-Hop; Żubr; serial anim.prod.polskiej 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Przygody kota Filemona; Wilczy apetyt; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:00 M jak miłość; odc.136; serial TVP 08:50 Powrót Dżafara; 1994 film animowany prod.USA 10:00 Hej,Polacy Kresowiacy-Festiwal Kultury Kresowej/1/ 11:00 Film fab.w wersji dla niesłyszących z udz. tłumacza języka migowego; Na dobre i na złe; odc.154; serial prod. TVP 12:00 Kapelusz pana Anatola; 1957 komedia prod. polskiej; reż: Jan Rybkowski; wyk: Tadeusz Fijewski, Helena Makowska, Wieńczysław Gliński, Aleksander Dzwonkowski 13:35 Śpiewające Fortepiany; odc.58; teleturniej muzycznystereo 14:30 Familiada; teleturniej 15:00 Szansa na sukces; To już 10 lat! - wielki koncert jubileuszowy (3) 16:00 Młodość Heraklesa; Young Hercules; 1997 film fab.prod.USA; reż: TJ Scott; wyk: Dean O'Gorman,Ian Bohen 17:35 A jeśli spadnie któraś z gwiazd...; Ich Troje - pamięci Sebaja i Marka 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:56 Pogoda 19:05 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show 20:00 M jak miłość; odc.170; serial TVP 20:50 Defekt; odc.3/4; serial sensacyjny TVP 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:40 Zabójstwo na zlecenie; cz.1/2; (Contract for Murder - Night One); 1993 film sensacyjny prod. USA (90'); reż: Marvin J.Chomsky; wyk: Cybill Shepherd, Ken Olin, Christopher McDonald 00:10 Ekstradycja 3; odc.4/10; serial sensacyjny TVP; reż: Wojciech Wójcik 01:05 Detektyw w raju; Trenchcoat in Paradise; 1989 komedia kryminalna prod.USA (za zgodą rodziców); reż: Martha Coolidge; wyk: Dirk Benedict, Bruce Dern 02:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Power Rangers (41) - serial dla młodzieży 7.30 Pokemony - serial animowany 8.00 Bar 3 - reality show 8.30 Idol 3 extra 9.15 Bar 3 - reality show 10.00 PŚ w siatkówce kobiet: mecz Polska - Japonia 12.00 Bar 3 13.25 Twój lekarz i wystarczy chcieć 13.55 Power Rangers (42) - serial dla młodzieży 14.20 Pokemony - serial animowany 14.45 Miodowe lata (120) - serial komediowy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja 16.30 Zawód szpieg (6) - serial sensacyjny 17.30 Hugo express 17.55 Bar 3 - reality show 18.30 Informacje + sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 20.15 Bar 3 - reality show 21.00 Samo życie (277) - serial obyczajowy, ok. 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.40 MEGAHIT: Uniwersalny żołnierz - film akcji, USA 1992 23.45 Biznes informacje 0.05 Prognoza pogody 0.15 Graffiti 0.30 Bumerang 1.05 PŚ w siatkówce kobiet: mecz Polska - Japonia 3.05 Aquaz Superchat na żywo 4.30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 5.30 Pożegnanie TVN 5.20 Uwaga! 5.40 Prawdziwa miłość (40) - telenowela 6.30 Telesklep 7.10 Córka przeznaczenia (97) - telenowela 8.00 Ścieżki miłości (146) - telenowela 8.50 Action Man (1) - anim. 9.15 Tele Gra 10.15 Tecumseh - Ostatni wojownik - western, USA 1995 12.10 Na Wspólnej (181) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.45 Powrót do Edenu (28) - serial 13.40 Zielone drzwi 14.10 Brzydula (100) - telenowela 15.00 Nikita (43) - serial przygodowy 16.00 Fakty 16.10 Córka przeznaczenia (98) - telenowela 17.00 Kropek 17.10 Prawdziwa miłość (41) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! ' 20.10 Na Wspólnej (182) - serial obyczajowy 20.40 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Ucieczka na Bornholm - pilot serialu fabularno-dokumentalnego 23.00 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 23.30 Maraton uśmiechu 24.00 Co za noc (5) - mag. 0.30 Multikino 1.00 Co za tydzień - mag. 1.25 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Wrocław 06:50 Przegląd gospodarczy 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Fakty 08:00 Czas na bajkę 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Labirynty kultury 09:00 Dzieci różnych bogów; polski film fabularny, 2000, odc. 7/11 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Trylogia marsylska; francuski film fabularny, 2000 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Sprawa na dziś; telenowela prod. polskiej, 10/18 11:15 To jest temat 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Tydzień kultury beskidzkiej 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Historia gospodarki światowej; film dokumentalny prod. USA, 2002, odc. 1/6 13:30 Kurier 13:50 Party przy świecach; polska komedia obyczajowa, 1980 14:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 14:30 Kurier 14:45 ZUS radzi 15:00 Londyńskie dni generała Sikorskiego, polski film dokumentalny, odc. 2/3 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Mandarynki i pomarańcze - koncert 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Łańcut 2003 - recital jubileuszowy K.A. Kulki17:30 Kurier 17:35 Hucuły według Kario 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Kurier Kulturalny 18:40 Czy jest tu panna na wydaniu; polski film fabularny, 1977 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio Pogoda 20:55 Gorlickie cmentarze 21:30 Kurier Gospodarczy 21:45 Fakty - Wrocław 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Sportowe Fakty 22:05 Kowalski i Schmidt 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier Sportowy 23:05 Co nam zostało; francuski film fabularny, 2000 00:35 Witaj to my 01:00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 Strefa P - magazyn 6.35 V Max - magazyn 7.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 8.00 Super Mario Bros - serial animowany 8.30 Robocop - serial anim. 9.00 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (10) - serial 9.30 Droga do sławy (1) - serial obyczajowy 10.30 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 11.00 Cud miłości (32) - telenowela 11.45 TV Market 12.00 Strefa P - magazyn 12.30 Diagnoza morderstwo (57) - serial 13.30 Muzyczne listy 14.30 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial 15.30 Super Mario Bros 16.00 Robocop - serial anim. 16.30 Cud miłości (33) - telenowela 17.30 Reba (20) - serial 18.00 Drogówka 18.30 Idol 3 extra 19.00 Dziwny traf (11) - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Anioł ciemności (9) 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Informator prawny 21.45 Głowa rodziny - anim. 22.15 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany 22.45 Przygody Fry'a w kosmosie - serial animowany 23.15 Tragikomiczne wypadki z życia Christophera Titusa (11) - serial 23.45 Ślepe naboje - czarna komedia, Wlk. Brytania 2000 1.30 X Laski 2.00 Muzyczne listy 2.50 Informator prawny 3.05 Strefa P - magazyn 3.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.45 Telesklep 7.30 Drew Carey Show (22) - serial 8.00 Alf (61) - serial 8.30 Tajemnice pocałunku (80) - telenowela 9.20 Cena miłości (16) - telenowela 10.15 Łamisłówka 11.05 Mission impossible (19) - serial 12.00 Mała księżniczka (29) - telenowela 12.55 Telesklep 14.25 Tajemnice pocałunku (81) - telenowela 15.20 Cena miłości (17) - telenowela 16.10 Norman w tarapatach III (7) - serial 16.40 Alf (62) - serial 17.10 Mortal Kombat (9) - serial sensacyjny 18.10 Mission impossible (20) - serial 19.10 Drew Carey Show (23) - serial 19.40 Norman w tarapatach III (8) - serial 20.10 Cena życia - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 22.00 Brygada ratunkowa (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.00 Co za noc - film obyczajowy, Kanada-USA 1992 0.55 Cena życia - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 2.35 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Znachor; 1981 dramat prod. polskiej (128'); reż: Jerzy Hoffman; wyk: Jerzy Bińczycki, Tomasz Stockinger, Anna Dymna, Bernard Ładysz 08:10 Wiadomości 08:20 Pogoda 08:25 Klan; odc.744 (24'); telenowela TVP 08:45 Eurotel; magazyn 09:00 Kolorowy świat Pacyka; odc.1/15 Lew w kwiatki 09:10 Wehikuł czasu; Emnilda-królowa ostatniej nadziei 09:30 Sposób na ponuraków; odc.13 (24'); serial prod. australijskiej 10:00 Laboratorium; magazyn 10:20 Prawdziwa historia niechcianych pomników; Bohater Trzech Armii i Jednej Idei; felieton 10:45 Warownie pogranicznych szlaków; Radzyń Chełmiński 11:00 Od arii do piosenki - Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza 11:50 Biografie; Outsider czyli portret Romana Maciejewskiego kompozytora osobnego; film dokumentalny Stefana Szlachtycza (65') 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wystąpienie Marszałka Senatu prof.L.Pastusiaka z okazji Święta Niepodległości 13:10 Doktor Murek; odc.1/7 (60'); 1979 serial prod. TVP; reż: Witold Lesiewicz; wyk: Jerzy Zelnik, Krystyna Janda, Krystyna Adamiec, Maria Ciesielska 14:10 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Wiejski pasterz; program prof. Jana Miodka 14:25 Kochaj mnie; odc.50 (25'); telenowela dok. prod TVP 14:55 Zaolzie; magazyn 15:10 Dzień Kotana - koncert 16:00 Klan; odc.744 (24'); telenowela TVP 16:20 Smak Europy; Ciasto z sercem 16:30 Co Pani na to? 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Wehikuł czasu; Emnilda-królowa ostatniej nadziei 18:00 Sposób na ponuraków; odc.13-ost.; serial prod. australijskiej 18:30 Błękitny Generał; film dok.Ewy Szakalickiej (30') 19:00 Opale-moje życie 19:15 Dobranocka; Kasztaniaki; odc.45-Rozkład lotów; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:05 Wystąpienie Marszałka Senatu prof.L.Pastusiaka z okazji Święta Niepodległości 20:10 Klan; odc.744 (24'); telenowela TVP 20:35 Doktor Murek; odc.1/7 (60'); 1979 serial prod. TVP; reż: Witold Lesiewicz; wyk: Jerzy Zelnik, Krystyna Janda, Krystyna Adamiec, Maria Ciesielska 21:35 Sportowy tydzień 22:05 Kochaj mnie; odc.50; telenowela dok. prod TVP 22:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Wiersz o Wierszynie; reportaż Stanisława Kalisza 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Pogoda 23:25 Sprawa dla reportera 00:00 Pegaz; magazyn kulturalny 00:25 Grottger na Zamojszczyźnie; reportaż 00:45 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Krzysztof Majchrzak 01:15 Kasztaniaki; odc.45-Rozkład lotów; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:57 Pogoda 02:00 Wystąpienie Marszałka Senatu prof.L.Pastusiaka z okazji Święta Niepodległości 02:10 Klan; odc.744 (24'); telenowela TVP 02:35 Doktor Murek; odc.1/7 (60'); 1979 serial prod. TVP 03:35 Sportowy tydzień 04:05 Błękitny Generał; film dok.Ewy Szakalickiej (30') 04:35 Kochaj mnie; odc.50; telenowela dok. prod TVP 05:00 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Wiersz o Wierszynie 05:25 Sprawa dla reportera 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów Puls 9.00 Dziś w programie 9.05 Nasza Antena 10.00 Graczykowie - serial 10.30 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem 11.00 Telezakupy 12.20 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 13.00 Niech żyje Chrystus Król - filmy z Niepokalanowa 14.00 Życie jak poker 15.00 Program religijny 16.00 Wczoraj - Dziś - Jutro 17.00 Nasza Antena 18.00 Życie jak poker 18.50 Graczykowie - serial 19.15 Generał Stanisław Sosabowski 20.00 Afterglow - USA 21.45 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem 22.25 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny na żywo 22.50 Nasza Antena